Red Eye Two Jackson's Revenge
by Beasly
Summary: Does he or does he not kill her?
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late and still Lisa didn't go home. Ever since the day of the red eye she buried herself in her work. To her it was her sanctuary, her place were she was in control. It seamed nothing could go wrong here.

Looking at the clock Lisa noticed it was 2:47. _I should be in bed already. _Lisa rubbed her eyes and glanced down at the desk. Only to see a small note left by Cynthia. Read as followed.

**Lisa.**

**Keefe showed up **

**a day early. Please bring **

**up an extra pillow and **

**blanket. Thanks.**

**Cynthia**

_Great timing Cynthia. _Frustrated Lisa grabbed her keys and went to the linen closet. Grabbing a blanket and pillow she raced over to the elevator. The doors automatically slid open as soon as she pressed the button. At first she hesitated to step in. Finally after a few seconds she proceeded. When the doors closed the elevator seamed smaller, Panic started to settle in her stomach. Every breath she took was shorter than the last. It felt like forever standing there and each floor she climbed was like it took an hour. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes.

_Jackson slammed her up against the bathroom wall choking her. " You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person. Because I've followed you for eight weeks now and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking seabreeze!_"

"_I can't breath... I can't breath." She said choking. _

Suddenly the doors chimed opened and Lisa found herself bolting out. Stopping a few feet away to catch her breath. It then dawned on her that Dan wasn't at his post. _Must have went inside._ She reassured her composure she moved forward. Yet something kept tugging at the back of her mind to turn around. Gently she knocked on the door but to her surprise it slowly creaked open.

"Dan?" She called out hoping for a response back. The only thing that came was more silence. _Maybe their all asleep and just forgot to shut the door._ Raising her hand she pushed the door further to look inside but it was too dark.

"Dan?" She called one more time. On her first step in she slid a little. Directing her steps to the right she finally found the light switch. Horror and nausea struck her from the sight that lay before her. Fighting not to throw up she turn running out the door.

"Oh my god!" She said standing at the elevator entrance. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. The doors finally sprang open when she felt a push from behind. Falling to her knees she looked up only to be met by two icy blue orbs.

"Hello Leese." Came the familiar voice. "What no hello back?"

Lisa just kneeled there too frightened to say or do anything. All she could do was stare back. It was Jackson who broke the gaze for a moment. Pressing the lobby button before he turned his attention back onto Lisa.

"Stand up." Jackson said as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Lisa took two steps back to distance herself from him as much as she could.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you learned by now that questions don't get you any where. Do you really have to ask though Leese?" The same familiar smirk across his face.

"Your going to kill me." Tears sprung to her eyes again. Lisa turned pressing the side of her face to the wall trying to control her sobs. It didn't help though it just made it worse. She just stood there crying not noticing that the elevator came to a halt. Not until Jackson grabbed her arm again. Lisa looked a Jackson with the same fear that filled her eyes before.

"Come on." He pulled her forward. Lisa pulled back resisting to leave the elevator.

"I'm not in the mood for this. It is either you cooperate or I'm going to have to use some force.."

"No." She said in a whisper so low you could barely hear it. He tightened his grip at that point and yanked her from where she stood. Causing her to stumble to the floor before him.

Jackson ran his hand over his face losing patients with every second that passed by. He looked down at Lisa just as she kicked him in his shine. Dropping to his one knee he grabbed the leg she had kicked. Lisa scrambled to her feet at that moment running for the entrance of the hotel. Jack shooting daggers at her back as she ran.

Lisa paused dead in her tracks once outside. Realizing she left all her belonging inside and most important her keys. Cautiously she turned around and entered the hotel. To her surprise Jackson was no where in sight. She glanced at the desk and back to where Jackson had his last stance. Very slowly she worked her way to the desk ever so often taking in her surroundings. At last she reached her destination. To her disappointment she found none of her possessions.

"Damn you Jack!" Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"There is no need to wake up the hotel, Leese." His voice falling over her from behind.

Lisa faced him. Her jaw locking in anger, her hands curling into fists. "What are you waiting for?"

"I wouldn't want to leave a body in the lobby causing alarm." Jackson took a step closer but Lisa matched it by taking a step back.

"I'm assuming then that you plan on killing me on some abandon street or place. Leaving me there to rot." Lisa taking another step back.

"That would be a wise idea. What fun would that be?" His smirk upon his face again. Taking every step Lisa took.

"Stay away from me you sick bastard." Lisa took off as fast as she could but tripped on her heels. Hearing Jackson coming closer she ripped them off and threw them at him. One met his forehead the other his hip. Giving Lisa a few more precious seconds. Back on her feet she headed to the stairwell.

_That fucking bitch. _Jackson pace was slowed from the blows he received but he was not unfazed. He watched as Lisa disappeared into the stairwell. He couldn't afford to lose sight of her so he quickened his pace. Listening at the bottom of the stairs he could hear Lisa's breath growing heavier.

"I can hear you Leese. You might as well give up." Taking ten steps. "I know you've been up all day. The black rings under your eyes give it away." Taking another ten steps and pausing. Jackson could hear Lisa was close. "Are you tired yet Leese?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lisa spat still climbing.

"How high do you plan on going before I catch up?" Already another flight and a half closer.

"Bye Jack." Lisa pushed on the twelfth floor door. The door swung back making a big clank noise. Lisa hoping that Jackson would fall for her plan she tip toed up the next flight of stairs. Sitting on the bottom step of the next to catch her breath.

Jackson raced up the stairs. _She's not going to get away that easily._ Jack stopped at the twelfth floor landing. He gently opened the door and peered down the hall. No one was in sight. Stepping back he released the door. Right at the moment the door clanked Lisa jumped up. Revealing her presence to Jackson.

"That was a good try but not good enough." Closing the gap between them.

Lisa being consumed by panic began running up the stairs again. Trying to ignore the blistering pain that was shooting through her legs. Not matter her effort Jackson was right at her heels. Jackson lunged at Lisa causing her to hit the steps with him on top of her. Lisa moaned in pain as Jackson grabbed her. He flipped her around to face him.

"Are we finished with are cat and mouse game?" Jackson was squeezing her chin to get his point across. Lisa nodded her head in agreement. "Good." Holding onto her left wrist Jackson stepped back to give her room to stand. As soon as Lisa was up she was back down. Her legs couldn't support her weight anymore.

"I need to rest." Lisa leaned back.

"If your lying..." Jackson took precaution as he approached. Noticing Lisa made no movement he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. To his surprise Lisa just fell asleep. No fighting or complaints to be had. Nothing but utter silence.

The time was six o'clock in the morning when Cynthia arrived. She moved onto her first priority of the day after discarding her things. Cynthia skipped to the elevator, sang to the music on the way up and pranced down the hall to Keefe's room. She was so caught up with herself she didn't notice that no one stood at the entrance. As she came upon the room she screamed. Her screams didn't fall silent until she was down in the lobby on the phone.

"I need the police. There has been a murder. I'm at the Lux Atlantic Hotel. Please hurry." Cynthia next placed a call to Lisa. "Please pick up. Oh, please pick up."

"Hi this is Lisa. I'm busy right now so please leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" Lisa's voice mail answered.

"Lisa its Cynthia...I need you to call me back... Something went... Wrong...I don't know what to do... I think... Keefe is... dead." She said through sobs.

Unnerved and feeling raw Cynthia sat at the desk waiting. Waiting for Lisa to call and the police to show up. The police were the first.

One officer walked over to Cynthia, tear clouding her eyes. He kindly handed her a tissue.

"Excuse me miss but are you the one who placed a call on a murder?" He voice sounding soothing.

Cynthia met a strong, young face looking back at her as she nodded yes. He's hand slowly reached out and clasped over hers.

"Miss could you tell us what floor and room?"

"Yes, it's floor 37. Room 5023." Cynthia felt tears rising as a thought of the room resurfaced. The officer squeezed her hand before he walked away. Watching his every move Cynthia found herself to be attracted to him. He was tall, muscular and broad shoulders. _I should ask him out. _

Lisa awoke to excruciating pain. Every muscle of her body screamed as she sat up. Blinking her eyes she realized Jackson was standing over her.

"Take this." Holding out a glass of water and two aspirins. Lisa eyed Jackson and the cup of water. "I'll take a sip." Jackson placed the glass to his mouth and did as said he would. "Satisfied?" Holding the glass back out. Lisa's pain won over her reluctance. After taking both pills she placed the glass on the bedside table.

"I left a new change of clothes in the bathroom. Your purse is in there too. I need you presentable for tonight." Jackson said disappearing into another room.

Confused, Lisa did as Jackson said. In the bathroom she found black undergarments, a black evening gown and black leather pair of heels. _What is this for?_ Lisa first hopped into the shower. The hot water helping with each ache and pain. Hating to leave the comfort of the hot water Lisa slowly brought herself to climb out. _Now to get dressed for I don't know what. _

Jackson was dressed in a grey suit with a white button down shirt. Finished off with black leather shoes. His patients was running thin with every second that past. Jumping to his feet he took a step toward the bathroom. Only to be stopped in his tracks. _Wow... Wait remember the job_. The black dress hugged Lisa's every curve and hair was pulled up in a simple bun. She looked and felt gorgeous.

"What?" Lisa said a little unstable.

"Nothing. Sit down. We need to go over a few things." Jackson said placing himself in a seat across the room. Lisa sat at the end of the bed. "Tonight I need you to seduce someone."

"Wait a minute... I can't do that." Her body starting to tremble.

"Don't worry Leese I be there watching your every move. Besides you don't have a choice." Grabbing a folder that sat on the table beside him. Opening the file he pulled out a picture. "See this man he is the one you need to seduce tonight. His name is Luke Dersal."

"Why him?" Taking her eyes off the picture and returning them back to Jackson's.

"I need you to get him to take you to his hotel room." Putting the picture away.

"You didn't answer my question." Lisa never moving her gaze.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Jackson said as he disappeared again into his room. Coming back out with his coat and a wrap for Lisa. "Here we should be going." Jackson unlocked and opened the door.

Taking the wrap Lisa motioned to leave. Stopping beside Jackson. "Your going to kill him aren't you?"

Jackson only reacted by shutting the door and turning on Lisa. "You want to know the truth. Yes I am going to kill him. He is a new politician that someone would like to see dead." At this point Lisa was backing away trying to put distance between them. Jackson just closed the gap. Lisa soon fell on the bed with Jackson leaning over her. Both his hands palm down on the bed beside her. "It is my job to make sure he is dead by the end of this night. I don't want any of your crap." Jackson then paused as his eyes looked over her body. "Or believe me Leese I will make your life a living hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry that I've been absent for a while.

Cynthia went with the dazzling officer to the station after her shift. She sat it the tiny room where most suspects were questioned. The walls were painted a sad gray and the windows were closed with bars. It was dirty and cold. The only thing that sparkled or seamed out of place was the mirror. The mirror almost cover an entire wall. Cynthia knew though it wasn't really a mirror. She knew it was where the other police watched. Engaged with her thoughts, Cynthia didn't noticed the officer walk in the room.

"Hello again." He grinned at her.

"Hi." Cynthia couldn't help but blush.

"Let me introduce myself properly. My name in Robert." He said as he sat down next to Cynthia.

"Robert, that is a nice name."Cynthia blushed some more, feeling like she was a school girl again.

"Thank you." Robert smiled a little. " Cynthia I have some questions for you about the last incident with Keefe."

"I don't really know much about the attack on Keefe the last time but I'll try to help." Cynthia grabbed the glass of water that was offered to her earlier. Taking two sips she placed it back down.

"Well what do you know?" Robert said not taking his eyes off her.

"My friend and coworker, Lisa, was sort of held hostage on a plane by some guy. He was involved with the threat against Keefe the last time."

"Did Lisa ever tell you his name?" Robert cut in.

"I don't think so. I mean its been over seven months and Lisa hasn't talked about it since." Trying to think back she fell silent.

"Please continue." Robert urged her to go on.

"The guy wanted Lisa to call me and have the room that Keefe was in switched. She did as he said because he threaten to have her dad murdered. If I was her at the time I think I would have just crumbled apart. That is just too demanding on a person to choose between two lives. I mean could any one make that kind of decision. I understand her father would be..."

Robert grabbed Cynthia's hand to calm her down. "Cynthia, I need you to get back to what happened." Cynthia couldn't really think, she was too happy to have him hold her hand. A warm smile came across her face as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were a hazel brown. They were a beautiful mix of brown and green. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." Returning her smile.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" _Wow! I actually asked a guy out. Lisa will be so proud of me. Wait till she sees him. He is so cute! Oh my god! Lisa, never called._

"I would love to. How about tomorrow night, around six?" Robert said as he noticed Cynthia's face change into worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Its just that I never heard back from Lisa. Would it be ok if we too a break and I call her? I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Sure. I'll be back in five minutes." He said as he stood and walked out.

Cynthia pulled out her cell and dialed Lisa's number. "Please pick up."

"Hi this is Lisa. I'm busy right now so..." Cynthia hung up. Calling Lisa one more time. After a few rings. "Hi this is Lisa. I'm busy..." _Where could she be?_ Cynthia called one more time to leave a message but in hope of reaching her. To her dismay she got the voice message again. BEEP! "Hi Lisa its Cynthia again. I just wanted to know how your doing and if you could please call back. Call my cell. Thanks."

Robert walked in as she ended the call. "Is every thing alright with your friend?"

"I hope so. I didn't get through." She put her phone back in her bag.

"Would you mind if we went on?" He said placing himself beside her again.

"Sure. Where was I?"Cynthia looked at him a little confused.

"You were at the part about how the guy threaten to have her dad killed."

"Thank you. Yes he used her dad against her, so she did as he said. When the plane finally landed she some how got away. After that she called me back to get Keefe out of the hotel. Which I did.

The guy though found her at her house and she had a fight with him. She managed to injure him. The police took him after that." Cynthia finished.

"Are you sure he was arrested?" Robert asked.

"I believe so. That is what Lisa told me." She answered. Remembering his question about their date. She added. "Six would be great for me."

Robert was a little thrown off but understood what she was replying to after a moment. "Perfect then I'll pick you up at your place." Pausing. "I do have one more question."

"Yes?" Her face in rapture with the idea of their date.

"How long has it been since you heard from your friend?" He said looking down at his notes for a moment.

"Not since yesterday morning. She called the hotel to make sure I was preparing everything for Keefe's room. Except he showed up a day early and I forgot the extra pillow and blanket. I did leave Lisa a note. Hoping she would get it to him in time..." A wave of worry rushed over Cynthia. "Did you find her dead in the room too?" Tears started falling from her eyes.

Robert leaned closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "No. We didn't find her in the room but you haven't heard from her all day. You also said she was working last night. So there is a possibility that ... but there is also the possibility that she's home asleep...or some thing."

"I've killed my friend." At that point the flood gates opened. There was nothing Robert could do to calm her. He sat beside her and let her weep. Rubbing her back to give her comfort.

"Could I go home now?" Wiping each eye as if she was a child again.

"Yes. I'll take you home." Robert replied.

"What about my car?" She said looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll see that you get it in the morning." He stood waiting for Cynthia to follow. She did after collecting her things. They both walked out slowly, both feeling the weight of the day. Except Cynthia was feeling worse then she started. She couldn't fight back the feeling that Lisa was in trouble or dead.

Robert held the passenger side door open for Cynthia. Helping her in as much as he could while she tried to settle into the seat. Closing the door he ran over to the driver side and hoped in himself. He then turned the car on and proceeded to her house. Silence overwhelmed them both as they drove. It wasn't broken until Robert spoke.

"Where would you like to go tomorrow?" Taking a quick glance at her.

"I'm not sure. What about you? Do you have anything in mind?" Slowly her old self crept back.

"I was thinking Italian." keeping his eyes on the road.

"That would be excellent." A little smile playing at her lips.

They soon arrived at her house. Cynthia move to let herself out but Robert stopped her.

"Allow me." He got out of the car. Walked briskly to her side and helped her out. "Would you mind if I walked you to your door?"

Giggling Cynthia nodded her head yes. Looping her arm in his, they quietly walked to her door. Every step closer brought butterflies to Cynthia's stomach. Once there she turned to Robert about to thank him when he leaned in and stole a kiss. Cynthia deepened the kiss by leaning in closer. She felt strangely happy. Even with all that had happen you couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine. After a few minutes they both pulled away to catch their breaths.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Robert said smiling as he stole one last kiss.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Cynthia opened her purse to retrieve her keys. Robert stood there waiting till she was safe inside. As soon as she vanished he went to his car. Sitting there for a moment he took one more glance back. Feeling like he was the luckiest man alive he drove home.

--

Jackson pulled Lisa to her feet and motioned her out the door. Keeping a grip on her right arm he locked it. Once done he turned and looped her arm through his. As they walked people glanced at them and smiled. One lady turned to them both and said they mad a handsome couple. Lisa smiled a little at the remark, really she was cringing at the thought. Jackson swiftly guided Lisa to an elevator and stepped inside. A man walked in behind them. At the notice of this Jackson was irritated but Lisa was grateful. She was a little relieved. Unfortunately the man stepped out after four floors down. Alone once again with Jackson, Lisa pulled her arm out of his to get some space. Jackson looked at her with a little suspicion. Lisa in return ignored him and placed her back to the opposite wall from him.

"I'm warning you Leese." His eyes colder then ever before.

"I'm only trying to give myself some space. Its not flattering to stand next to you." She replied.

It seamed like an eternity of them just standing there staring at each other. As if in a shoot out. One not sure if the other was going to make a move. Finally they reached the lobby, the bell alarming them of their landing. Lisa didn't move nor did Jackson. The stance wasn't broken till Jackson reached out his hand. Lisa still didn't budge.

"How do you expect me to pick up a guy if he sees me walking around with another man?" Still standing where she was.

No response came from Jackson. No trace of emotion appeared on his features. He made no body language either. He just stood there with his cold dead stare. Only offering his hand as before. Lisa decided it was best that she just give in. Knowing this was a battle of trust. He didn't trust her and she didn't trust him. Walking over calmly she rested her hand into his. He took it by lacing his fingers with hers. Making Lisa feel even more uneasy. Jackson's hold on her hand kept her so close that she was almost leaning on him as they walked. He escorted her across the lobby to a door. Opening it he let her step over the threshold first. Lisa was in awe with the sight that laid out before her. Her and Jackson stood on a beautiful marble landing. With marble railing and stairs. Which led to a path of assorted stones of pinks and tans. Beyond them were a garden of many flowers and trees resided. White tables and chairs scattered within it. Lanterns hung among the branches of the trees. Giving the place a warm golden glow. Lisa felt as though she walked into a piece of heaven.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that realized her hand was free from Jackson's and his presence. _Maybe he is out on the grounds already._ She thought to herself as she descended down the stairs. Slowly she followed the stone path to the garden. The garden was more beautiful up close. Except there was many people there. All walking around and holding conversations with each other. She looked around hoping to find Jackson's familiar face but he was no where to be found. One face struck a cord and it was Luke Dersal.


End file.
